1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for telecommunication system trace diagnostics and, more particularly, to a system and method implemented in a distributed system for use by multiple users to troubleshoot telecommunications network elements such as a Siemens telephony switch, EWSD. By the use of this invention, multiple users can also have a common basis for collaborative work if desired. Telecommunications systems, as used herein, refers to any computer and/or telephone system, in a stand-alone or networked configuration, that is used to electronically communicate information.
2. Background Description
The swift advance of telecommunications technology over the latter half of the twentieth century promises a future in which a broad suite of services is available to the network user. These services cover a wide spectrum of activities encompassing traditional telephony and computer data transmission as well as the integration of these activities. The future user of telecommunications technology can expect digital telephony, high-speed data transmission, real-time video, high fidelity audio, and the combination of these activities into multimedia products all to be readily available over a network that interconnects users throughout the world.
In the first half of the twentieth century, telephony architecture developed along the lines of a circuit-switched network providing audio communication to potentially every person in the world. Then, Private Branch Exchanges (PBXs) that provide a local telephone network within a building but that also retain access to the larger global network were developed. PBXs represent an example of a network within a network.
With the advent of the personal computer in the 1970s, early computer network architectures were developed that led to the internetworking of computers in a manner analogous to the internetworking of telephones. Motivated by the desire to distribute resources among user's who may communicate with each other, Local Area Networks (LANs) were developed that allowed a local interconnection of computers were developed. They may be thought of as being analogous to the PBXs. The recognition that users within one LAN may wish to communicate with users in a separate LAN led to the development of Wide Area Networks (WANs), which may be thought of as a network of networks. Such networking of personal computers has led to new user services such as electronic mail and electronic file sharing.
Because modern telecommunications equipment, including everything from routers and switches to telephones and personal computers, comprises a wide range of purposes, the telecommunications and computer industries have formulated the Open Systems Interface (OSI) model to provide a basis for developing and coordinating standards for internetworking systems developed by a variety of vendors/users. This approach models the telecommunications process as a structure of seven layers. These layers address, in turn, the physical connection, the data link, network functions, transport and data flow, session management, presentation, and finally the application, as basic features of an end-to-end communication process. The basis for the workability of a telecommunications network is the set of rules for communicating known as the protocol. Various protocols exist for each layer of the OSI model. These protocols are required to connect different physical devices, for example, telephones and personal computers to multiple pipelines such as copper wire and fiber optics. These pipelines use a variety of switching approaches, for example, circuit switching and packet switching, each of which has different performance criteria in a wide variety of end-user applications, such as low latency for telephone systems and low error rates for computer-based data exchange systems.
In addition to the user-based network functions (e.g., transmission of voice or data), each network requires a system for controlling the network in a fashion transparent to the user. When a person picks up the telephone to place a call, for example, a signal is sent to a central office (CO) switch to alert it that a user wishes to make a call. A response is sent back to the user in the form of a dial tone to indicate that the required network resources are available. This communication, which is essentially invisible to the caller, is an example of the kind of control functions that are necessarily implemented in the operation of any network. For the telephone network, the control system is known as Signaling System Number 7 (SS7). As implemented, SS7 comprises a suite of protocols, each of which serves a specific function in controlling the network. For example, the protocol named the Message Transfer Part (MTP) insures that traffic flows through the network by redirecting traffic around failed or overloaded nodes. Another SS7 protocol is the Transaction Capabilities Part (TCAP), which is used in querying any databases that are utilized in controlling the network. Because of its nature as a control system, SS7 is not necessarily limited to use in telephone networks. SS7 and the techniques associated with it are proving useful in more general, computer-based telecommunications networks. Thus, it is clear that network control is an important and potentially complex aspect of telecommunications networking operations.
A critical function in the control of any network, be it a LAN, a PBX, or the Internet, is the management of network resources in order to diagnose and troubleshoot problems, to monitor system performance and to assess traffic patterns and loads. One of the tools commonly available to assist the network engineer in fulfilling a part of this management function is a software application generically known as a tracer. A tracer is a software program that outputs a record of network events (i.e., a trace) in order to aid the engineer in troubleshooting network operations. Due to the variety of technologies that contribute to a modem telecommunications network, a network engineer may be required to utilize a broad array of tracer programs in order to troubleshoot and diagnose problems that can occur in the various aspects of the network. A tracer used to query a telephone network necessarily obtains different information than a tracer used to query a LAN. Moreover, because a given type of network (e.g., LAN) may be manufactured by multiple vendors, each of whom may choose different protocols for use within the network, tracer programs must interact with a wide variety of telecommunications protocols. The network engineer must be conversant with the operation and utilization of many tracer programs interacting with a variety of protocols in order to implement the required network management functions.
Co-pending patent applications Ser. No. 09/540,184 and Ser. No. 09/540,183 describe systems, methods, and a Catalog Definition Language (CDL) by which a plurality of tracers can be unified into a common tool-set to provide a coherent and consistent view of the decoding of tracer output from a plurality of tracers. These co-pending patent applications also describe the system and method by which a plurality of telecommunication protocols that are integrated within any tracer can be decoded to provide a contextual view of tracer events to facilitate the diagnostic process. Because of the generality and flexibility of the system and methods of the invention based on CDL, it becomes feasible to unify many tracers within a single tool while simultaneously decoding a plurality of telecommunication protocols. Since the invention can accommodate many tracers and telecommunication protocols, referred to as catalogs, the invention can support the growth of a large number of tracers and protocols. What is needed is a system and method to accommodate scalability of the CDL-based invention to allow for growth in the number of protocols that the tool can support as well as to allow for efficient utilization of computing resources.
Further, because of the complexity of the telecommunication protocols, the diagnosis of network problems occurring in network elements (NEs) can often require the attention and expertise of multiple technicians/network engineers for timely and efficient diagnosis. Depending on the complexity of a NE (such as a Siemens EWSD switch), an expert in one aspect of the NE is not necessarily be an expert in other aspects of the NE, and a collective collaborative trouble-shooting effort is often required. Further, these experts may be geographically remote from one another. Thus, a system that provides a common basis and facilitates collaboration between users and experts is a desirable asset.